Total drama kids
by TwlightRox
Summary: Another Do your own charecter story with a twist! You get to be the kids of a TDI couple and compete for 100,000,000! We got all the charecters! Chapter one up!
1. Application form

Twlightfan101 here! Ok, This is a do it your self story but their's a twist! You get to be a kid of a coupole from season 1! I'll

accpet 6 girls and 6 boys! So get reviewing!

**Name (first and last; plus nickname if they have one):**

**Father:**

**Mother:**

**Age: (6 to 18)**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Skin Tone(also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc):**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Clothing: (Look below)**

**1) Normal:**

**2) Swimwear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**


	2. The lucky Charecters are in!

These are the charecters!

GIRLS:

(first and last; plus nickname if they have one): Kandy Jolliness

Father: Owen

Mother: Izzy

Age: (6 to 18)13

Gender: female

Stereotype: The energtic crazy girl

Skin Tone(also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc): Tan with freckles on her nose

Eye Color: green

Hair color/style: curly short Blonde hair; down

Clothing: (Look below)

1) Normal: Shirt just like Izzy's but white; white skirt and on the bottom the canadian flag; white pumps

2) Swimwear: White bikini with candadian flags all over it

Likes: Canada, being enegetic, Horror movies, Texting

Dislikes: Being normal, not being energetic, Being grounded,  
the RMCP

Fears: Flying in a helicopter

: Alexandra Lawson, Nickname: Alex (Always goes by it)

Father: Geoff

Mother: Bridgette

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Tomboy

Skin Tone: Tan, she has a birthmark of a turtle below her knee

Eye Color: Blue

Hair color/style: Blonde, long goes just a bit past her shoulders, In two braids

Clothing: (Look below)

1) Normal: Blue t-shirt with a wave on it, tan cargo shorts, blue nike's with white and green stripes

2) Swimwear: light blue bikini top and green board shorts

Likes: Surfing, soccer, football, music, drawing, anime

Dislikes: the color pink, liars, country music

Fears: spiders, being alone, heights

(first and last; plus nickname if they have one):Baylee Thompson

Father:Noah

Mother:Katie

Age:(6 to 18)16

Gender:girl

Stereotype:the pretty,smart gamer

Skin Tone(also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc):has the same skin color as Noah only a little lighter

Eye Color:blue

Hair color/style:light brown medium lenghth hair

ClothingLook below)

1) Normal:Dark blue jeans,black high tops,and a dark pink shirt w/ a rhinestone heart on it

2) Swimwear:a balck 2 piece w/ purple stripes on it

Likes:Reading(occasinonly)video games and designing clothes

Dislikes:snobs,girly girls and goss annoying people

Fears:the house of mirrors maze

(first and last; plus nickname if they have one):Wendy  
Father:Cody  
Mother:Beth  
Age:7  
Gender:female  
Stereotype:The "Almost" Fearless 1st Grader  
Skin Tone:tan  
Eye Color:green  
Hair color/style:brown (ponytail)  
Clothing: (Look below)  
1)Normal:pink blouse,black leggings,white sneakers  
2)Swimwear:a blue two pieace  
Likes:roller coasters,bears,animals,sports,skiing  
Dislikes:ballet dancing,getting sick  
Fears:wasps

: Gemma Hinkley

Father:Tyler

Mother: Lindsay

Age: (6 to 18) 16

Gender: female

Stereotype: the volleyball player

Skin Tone(also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc): her mother's skin tone. has a tatoo of a cross on her shoulder

Eye Color: blue

Hair color/style: brown that's long with bangs

Clothing: (Look below)

1) Normal: a light blue v-neck with dark blue skinny jeans and heather grey flats and silver hoops.

2) Swimwear: a light blue bikini

Likes: volleyball, reading and shopping

Dislikes: stupid and annoying people.

Fears: being attacked by a bear.

Bio: All her life she has completley disliked her parents. She loved them but they were so annoying. Here dad was crappy at sports but she was the all star on her volleyball team and her mom was a ditz but she made all As. Gemma loved being a girly girl and luckily her mom never gave up a shopping trip. She's super excited about meeting her parent's friend's kids. She just hopes they aren't like Heather.

(first and last; plus nickname if they have one): Demi O'Hara

Father: Ezekiel

Mother: Katie

Age: (6 to 18) 13

Gender: female

Stereotype: The sexy mean girl

Skin Tone(also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc): Tan

Eye Color: Blue

Hair color/style: Black

Clothing: (Look below)

1) Normal: Blue tank top with blue jeans and blue flats

2) Swimwear: Blue bikini with roses all over it

Likes: Herself, nails, blue, Heather (from season 1)

Dislikes: Goth people,

Fears: Being like her dad

GUYS:

: Terran Murdock

Father: Geoff

Mother: Bridgette (takes after his mom more than his dad)

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Surfer Dude

Skin Tone: Tan

Eye Color: Left eye is blue, right is green

Hair color/style: Medium-length dirty-blond

Clothing: (Look below)

1) Normal: Plain brown T-shirt, ripped and holey jeans, brown flip-flops

2) Swimwear: black and red board shorts

Likes: Swimming/surfing, meeting new people, making friends, making jokes and relaxing

Dislikes: Pollution, loud music/parties, mean people and fake people

Fears: Clowns and puppets...

2. Name(first and last nickname if they have one):Kurtis McClean and his nickname is Psh because he always says that.

Father:Chris McClean

Mother:Dawn McClean(Thanks to NaitomeaKatze)

Age: (6 to 18) 12

Gender:Male

Stereotype:Sarcastic sweet guy(he takes his sarcasticness from none other than Chris and hes sweet to all the ladies like always giving them hugs even without permisson.)

Skin Tone(also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc):Hes white and he has a little bit of freckles on his cheek.

Eye Color:Dark brown

Hair color/style:Its straight then below his ears it gets dirty straight part is usually coverd up by a a backwards baseball hat that has the word "Psh" in red letters and the rest is black.

Clothing: (Look below)

1) Normal:Usaualy he has a white long slevee and on top of it some other color more likely red or blue or always black with white etnies.

2) Swimwear:No shirt with red swimtrunks

Likes:Girls,Dane Cook,anime,TDI,learning new things except math,Texting,Music and yes youre going to look at me kinda weird but he mostly like the Jonas Brothers.

Dislikes:Rude people,Miley Cyurs,cheese.

Fears:Being part of Jigsaws games off Saw.

Paired with someone?:Yes if possible with Kandy if she gets in.

:Nick Field  
Father:Trent  
Mother:Gwen  
Age:9  
Gender:Male  
Stereotype:the Goth  
Skin Tone:White  
Eye color:Blue  
Hair color:Blue&Black  
Clothing:  
1)Normal: Nickspaz on his shirt,and blue jeans  
2)Swimwear:Swimming trunks  
Likes:Everything  
Dislikes:Bees  
Fears:None

: Kevin

Father:Trent

Mother:Gwen

Age: 16

Crush:If you have a tomboy character that would be great but if not then someone who is nice plz and thx.

Stereotype:The Skater dude.

Gender:male

skin:white

Appearance:brown eye's,black shaggy thin hair,red beanie with skull on it,light brown hoodie,black tank top with anarchy symbol on it,blue worn out jeans with chain attached,black fingerless gloves,dc shoes.

Swimwear:Black shorts

Personality:funny,a bit of a slacker,punk,chilled,prankster,laid-back,cool,skater,rebel,never backs down from a fight or a has a habit of calling everybody dude,dudette,bro,brah,and man,he has the same attitude as Jude from 6teen

Likes:skateboarding,hang with his peeps,making friends,punk music,his computer,playing video games,extreme sports.

Dislikes:snob's,downer's,cheater's,school,jerks,anyone who make fun of his friends,his ex-girlfriend stalking him.

Fears:rats

Talent:Can act and sound just like the Joker From the dark knight

Why he or she wants to join the TDI cast:to try something new thought it would be a cool way to spend the summer,and to find the girl of his dreams.

How does your character interact around them:He's sarcastc,funny,helps others,kind,skateboarding

History:when he was just 3 years old he could already skateboard,his whole family and friends are also skaters,the reason he fears rats is because that fight scene in lady and the tramp scared him for life,

Audition video:A kid walks into the camera's sights and stops. "Hey dude's!" He  
smiled and waved at the camera. "I'm Kevin. Hey, I wanna get onto the show  
to have fun this summer, I also wanna make new friends and find a new place to chill and like skateboard 'n' stuff bro also and, you know, maybe even find love. " Just after he said that a brick is then thrown through his widow."I still love you Kevin!" said Kevin's psyco Ex-girlfriend."sigh. God please take me away from her."Kevin said after smacking his own forhead with his hand and then rubbed it down his face. "Anyway, yeah. so like Please pick me dudes...or dudette's...or who's ever watching just as he goes to turn off the camera, a giant  
rat scurries across the ground. Kevin screams and runs, knocking over the  
camera with his skateborad and shutting it off.

(first and last; plus nickname if they have one): Nick Lovati

Father: Justin

Mother: Heather

Age: (6 to 18) 15

Gender: male

Stereotype: the hip-hop dancer

Skin Tone(also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc): Tan skin. Birth mark in the shape of a dragon, wrapping aroung his wrist.(he's very muscular)

Eye Color: blue

Hair color/style: dark brown hair just like his fathers.

Clothing: (Look below)

1) Normal: navy blue baseball cap worn backwords, a long sleeved navy blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers.

2) Swimwear: navy blue trunks.

Likes: dancing, making friends, and cooking(although he hides it).

Dislikes: people who judge him by his parents, and people dissing his cooking and dancing.

Fears: acting like his parents.

other: he took up dancing as a way to escape his parents. he is a very sweet boy, despite what people might think. people tend to hate him before they even meet him because of his parents reputation. he does however like one trait he got from his mother, he is naturally very statigic thanks to her.

: Asung Makpigat

Father: Noah

Mother: Sadie **(A/N: Someone already Katie)**

Age: 14

Gender: male

Stereotype: Entusiasctic Bookworm

Skin Tone: tan like Noah and Katie's

Eye Color: brown

Hair color/style: black and shaggy, down to half neck

Clothing: (Look below)

1) Normal: black sweatshirt and blue jeans

2) Swimwear: blue swimtrunks

Likes: hunting, reading, playing sports, making friends

Dislikes: rascists (he is a native Canadian Inuit from Noah's side), fast food, RPGs

Fears: roses (his ex-girlfriend gave him a black one when the broke up, so he fears them as a symbol of rejection)

**Romance: **

**Alex x Kevin **

**Kandy**** x Kurtis (Psh)**

The story will begin really soon! maybe even later today! Happy New year! - Twlightfan101


End file.
